


The Isle of Corruption

by Cazadora



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Comic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Comics, M/M, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazadora/pseuds/Cazadora
Summary: Silvermoon Ranger Garon Theremir finds a stray Alliance druid in the Eversong Woods, possibly related to a dark crystal and a note to a long time foe found ashore of Quel'Thalas. Together with Kalethis Moonspear, a recognized Hero of the Horde; Lissandra Holywing, a young rogue; and their newest frenemy Dhanel Greywalk he will have to figure the mystery out and prevent another tragedy over his homeland, still scarred from the wrath of the Lich King.





	1. Meeting




	2. Accidented Travel




	3. Keys from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW content in this chapter


	4. Broken Seals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON GOING (Last page uploaded: 46)  
Updated models for Kalethis, Garon and Dhanel


End file.
